MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/IST1.OVR
InfoStar+ Tutor - Lesson 1 file. Strings 0x1E6-0x208 * 0x20E-0x231 * * 0x237-0x25B * * 0x261-0x286 * * 0x28C-0x2B2 * * 0x2B8-0x2DF * * 0x2E5-0x31D * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x323-0x35A Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x360-0x395 * * 0x39B-0x3CE Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x3D4-0x405 See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x40B-0x43A * * 0x440-0x46D Lesson number. * LESSON 1 * 0x473-0x4A1 * * * 0x4A7-0x4D6 * * * * 0x4DC-0x50C * * * * 0x512-0x543 * * * * 0x549-0x57B * * 0x581-0x5B2 Release and product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x5B8-0x5F5 Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x5FB-0x627 All rights reserved. 0xAF7-0xAFD RETURN 0xB00-0xB0E to continue or 0xB11-0xB16 ESC 0xB19-0xB1F to exit 0xB56-0xB7A You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xCB2 * 0xCC7-0xCCD \ /\ 0xCE2-0xCEA < ** > 0xCFF-0xD06 \/\/ 0xD3B-0xD51 Remember: ^E = up 0xD57-0xD72 ^S = left ^D = right 0xD78-0xD80 ^X = down 0xD88-0xDA4 ^S=left char ^D=right char 0xDAA-0xDC7 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0xE2F-0xE3D CUSTOMER RECORD 0xE43-0xE6C Name:____________________________ ID:___ 0xE72-0xE95 Address:____________________________ 0xE9B-0xEB5 City:______________________ 0xEBB-0xED4 State:__ Zip:_____ 0xED8-0xEE9 Balance:__________ 0xEEF-0xF02 Phone:(___) ________ 0xF06-0xF19 Last Update:__/__/__ 0x1137-0x1146 MicroPro. 0x1363-0x1365 1 0x1369-0x137C Forms & Data Entry 0x1391-0x1393 2 0x1397-0x139F Reports 0x13B4-0x13B6 3 0x13BA-0x13C2 Sorting 0x13D7-0x13D9 4 0x13DD-0x13ED System Building 0x1402-0x1404 H 0x1408-0x140D Help 0x147B-0x149D Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x14E8-0x14F2 ^KX to exit 0x14F6-0x1505 ^J for more info 0x150B-0x1511 Choice: 0x162B-0x165A FORMS & DATA ENTRY MENU 0x1685-0x16B0 1 Create a Form 0x16BF-0x16E7 2 Enter Data 0x16F6-0x1718 H Help 0x177C-0x179E Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x17EF-0x1803 ESC to previous menu 0x1807-0x1817 ^J for more info 0x181C-0x1822 Choice: 0x1988-9x198A 1 0x198E-0x19A6 Create a Quick Report 0x19BB-0x19BD 2 0x19C1-0x19DA Create a Custom Report 0x19EF-0x19F1 3 0x19F5-0x1A06 Print a Report 0x1A1B-0x1A1D H 0x1A21-0x1A28 Help 0x1A96-0x1AB8 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1B03-0x1B16 ESC to previous menu 0x1B1A-0x1B29 ^J for more info 0x1B2F-0x1B35 Choice: 0x1B42-0x1B64 Enter character to select new mode: 0x1B6B-0x1BB6 A = ADD new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x1BBD-0x1BF1 B = select Batch file D = SCAN in Data file order 0x1BF8-0x1C36 V = Verify batch file I = SCAN in Index order J = Help 0x1C3D-0x1C87 F = File maintenance S = edit Scan mask SPACE = current mode 0x1C97-0x1CC9 ADD MODE current form= 0x1CD2-0x1D1D CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x1D24-0x1D4E ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x1D55-0x1D9E FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x1DA5-0x1DF1 OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x1DF8-0x1E29 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x1E30-0x1E7F ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1E94-0x1EB8 Press to file entered data, 0x1EBF-0x1EE6 to exit the current mode 0x1EED-0x1F23 to return to top of form and continue: 0x1F39-0x1F45 SCAN MODE (D) 0x1F4B-0x1F96 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x1F9D-0x1FC7 ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x1FCE-0x2015 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^Y=remove record from file 0x201C-0x2068 OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x206F-0x20B9 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^N=next record ^P=prev record ^E=exit mode 0x20C0-0x210F ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x211F-0x216E ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x2174-0x21C1 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x21C8-0x21F1 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x21F8-0x2243 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x224A-0x2296 HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x229D-0x22DF OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x22E6-0x2335 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x2344-0x2393 0x2399-0x23CB The report specification is now complete. You may: 0x23D1-0x241E A=Abandon form-> start over or exit S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x2424-0x2471 L=save form -> edit report Layout F=save form -> edit File definition 0x2477-0x24BE SPACE=no save -> field selection R=save form -> Run the report 0x24C4-0x2502 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x2509-0x2558 0x2567-0x2579 Enter report month: 0x2580-0x25CF -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x25D5-0x2620 CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x2627-0x266F OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart 0x2676-0x26C5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x2786-0x278A COL= 0x2794-0x2798 COL= 0x27D4-0x27E2 HELP SCREEN 3 0x27E9-0x2834 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x283B-0x287F ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x2886-0x28D2 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x28D9-0x2925 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x292C-0x2977 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0x297E-0x29C6 . . . . . . . . . 0x29D6-0x29E8 Enter exit command: 0x29EF-0x2A38 A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x2A3F-0x2A83 C=save form and Continue D=save form and chain DataStar 0x2A8A-0x2AAD SPACE=continue without saving form 0x2AB4-0x2AEA (A/B/C/D/SPACE): 0x2B97-0x2BB3 ^S=left char ^D=right char 0x2BB9-0x2BD6 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x2DE9-0x2E06 NUM=001 LEN=028 POS= EDC=__ 0x2E36-0x2E53 NUM=002 LEN=003 POS= EDC=__ 0x2ED1-0x2EEE NUM=003 LEN=028 POS= EDC=__ 0x2F6A-0x2F87 NUM=004 LEN=022 POS= EDC=__ 0x3003-0x3020 NUM=005 LEN=002 POS= EDC=__ 0x3050-0x306D NUM=006 LEN=005 POS= EDC=__ 0x309D-0x30BA NUM=007 LEN=010 POS= EDC=__ 0x313A-0x3157 NUM=008 LEN=003 POS= EDC=__ 0x3187-0x31A4 NUM=009 LEN=008 POS= EDC=__ 0x31D4-0x31F1 NUM=010 LEN=002 POS= EDC=__ 0x3221-0x323E NUM=011 LEN=002 POS= EDC=__ 0x326E-0x328B NUM=012 LEN=002 POS= EDC=__ 0x351B-0x3544 IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x354A-0x3573 II SS SS 0x3579-0x35C1 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x35C7-0x360F II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x3615-0x365F II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x3665-0x36AE II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x36B4-0x36FC IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x3785-0x3792 InfoStar+ 0x37A1-0x37AE Data Base 0x37BD-0x37CA Management 0x3851-0x385E Create Forms 0x38E2-0x38EE Define Fields 0x397E-0x398C Create Records 0x3A2F-0x3A3E Store Data 0x3AD2-0x3ADF Retrieve Data 0x3B7E-0x3B8A Update Files 0x3C0D-0x3C1A Sort Data 0x3CA1-0x3CAF Summarize Data 0x3D4C-0x3D59 Write Reports 0x3DAF-0x3DE4 Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x3EEC-0x3EF5 Welcome, 0x3EFD-0x3F0D I'm StarTutor, 0x3F23-0x3F4C your guide. You may remember me from 0x3F5D-0x3F86 DataTutor and ReportTutor. I'm glad to 0x3F97-0x3FC0 see you again. 0x4099-0x40DF I'm about to show you the ins and outs of InfoStar+. I think you'll be 0x40E6-0x412E surprised to learn how powerful and comprehensive the program is. Here's 0x4135-0x415B what you'll learn about in this lesson. 0x41EE-0x4216 1 Introduction to INFOSTAR+ 0x4226-0x424E 2 Designing a form in FORMGEN 0x425E-0x4286 3 Entering records in DATASTAR 0x4296-0x42BE 4 Creating a Quick Report with RGEN 0x4351-0x438C Would you like to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? (Y/N) 0x43A1 Y 0x43A4-0x43B1 for BEEP ON; 0x43B4 N 0x43B7-0x43C3 for BEEP OFF 0x43CF-0x43D9 Y or N only 0x44B7-0x44D5 Where would you like to begin? 0x44DB 1 0x44DE / 0x44E1 2 0x44E5 / 0x44E7 3 0x44EA / 0x44FD 4 0x44FC-0x4518 Press a number: 1, 2, 3, or 4 0x457F-0x45C5 The star attraction of InfoStar+ is your report. What data do you want 0x45CB-0x4611 included and how do you want it organized? You may want a simple list. 0x468C-0x46A6 CUSTOMER NAME CODE 0x46DE-0x46F8 Joe Anybuyer ASO 0x4709-0x4723 Barney Addsmore AUM 0x4734-0x474E John Goodguy BGN 0x4759-0x4775 . . . . . . . . . . 0x47E0-0x4804 Or, you may want an extensive report. 0x48F6-0x4937 CUSTOMER NAME ADDRESS CITY STATE ZIP AREA 0x4996-0x49D7 Joe Anybuyer 321 Easy St. South Succotash OR 84653 303 0x49E8-0x4A29 Barney Addsmore 1A Broadway Upper Heights ME 19631 101 0x4A3A-0x4A7B John Goodguy 49 Main St. Benkelman NE 67465 218 0x4A86-0x4AC9 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 0x4B85-0x4BBE You can create reports that will draw all information from 0x4BC4-0x4BEC a single file, as you did in ReportTutor. 0x4AC3-0x4CAF PRODUCTS.DTA file. PRODUCTS.DTA 0x4CD0-0x4CE8 PRACTICE REPORT 0x4CFC-0x4D04 FILE 0x4D27-0x4D3D __/__/__ 0x4D62-0x4D6E RGEN > 0x4DC3-0x4DE3 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0x4E2E-0x4E4E ------- ----- --------- ------ 0x4E5E-0x4E7E BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x4E8E-0x4EAE GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0x4EBE-0x4EDE GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0x4EEE-0x4F0E WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0x4F1E-0x4F3E WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0x4FED-0x502E Or, taking advantage of InfoStar+'s power, you can create a report 0x5034-0x5073 from many files and save yourself time, storage space, and work. 0x50C0-0x50CC CUSTOMER NAME 0x50E0-0x50E8 FILE 0x51A9-0x51B4 TRANSACTION 0x51C8-0x51D0 FILE 0x5291-0x529C BALANCE DUE 0x52B0-0x52B8 FILE 0x55EF-0x5602 MONTHLY STATEMENT 0x561A-0x562A 01/31/84 0x563B-0x5652 Customer Info 0x5692-0x569E Prev Bal: $ 0x56AF-0x56C6 Order # Cost: $ 0x56D7-0x56EE . . . . . . . . . . . . 0x570A-0x5714 Total Due: 0x57DF-0x57F7 Your Balance file is even 0x57FD-0x5811 updated as you print. 0x585B-0x5879 In DataTutor you learned to use 0x587D-0x589F Then you went to (chained) DATASTAR 0x58A6-0x58BE FORMGEN to create a form. 0x58C2-0x58E0 to enter and save some records. 0x59CA-0x59E2 PRODUCT RECORD 0x59F9-0x5A11 PRODUCT RECORD 0x5A7A-0x5A96 Product Name: ____________ 0x5AA9-0x5AC5 Product Name: BODKINS 0x5B2B-0x5B4A Wholesale Price: ________ 0x5B5A-0x5B79 Wholesale Price: $325.68 0x5B8C-0x5BA8 Retail Price: ________ 0x5BBB-0x5BD7 Retail Price: $651.36 0x5C3F-0x5C5C Stock on Hand: _______ 0x5C6E-0x5C8B Stock on Hand: 46 0x5D6E-0x5DAB In ReportTutor I showed you the RGEN program, and you produced 0x5DB1-0x5DED a Quick Report. Now I'll show you the whole process at once. 0x5DF3-0x5E13 We'll begin at the system prompt. 0x5E3F-0x5E5A Type SB IS then press RETURN 0x5EB6-0x5EC9 Press the RETURN key 0x5EF1-0x5F12 Program name and release. S T A R B U R S T - Release 1.0X 0x5F18-0x5F30 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984 0x5F36-0x5F57 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x5F5D-0x5F6F All rights reserved 0x5FA8-0x5FF0 This should look familiar. It's the InfoStar+ Main Menu--your gateway to 0x5FF6-0x603D InfoStar+. Find the choice for creating forms and entering data and ... 0x6055-0x605E Press the 0x6061-0x6072 appropriate number 0x607C-0x609E Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x60A4-0x60BA 1 Forms & Data Entry 0x60C0-0x60C1 1 0x60C9-0x60DC Forms & Data Entry 0x6103-0x6104 1 0x6108-0x611B Forms & Data Entry 0x6148-0x614C Press 0x614F-0x6155 RETURN 0x615F-0x616A Press RETURN 0x61C8-0x61DF This is old hat for you! 0x61F5-0x61FD Press the 0x6200-0x620E Create a Form 0x6211-0x6216 number 0x6222-0x6244 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x624A-0x625A 1 Create a Form 0x6260-0x6270 1 Create a Form 0x629B-0x62BD Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x62C3-0x62D3 1 Create a Form 0x62D9-0x62E9 1 Create a Form 0x630E-0x631E 1 Create a Form 0x6349-0x634D Press 0x6350-0x6356 RETURN 0x6385-0x6390 Press RETURN 0x63B6-0x63EB Program name, release and product ID. MicroPro FormGen Release 1.6X ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x63F1-0x6426 Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 MicroPro International Corp. 0x642C-0x6450 All rights reserved 0x6456-0x648A Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x64A2-0x64D2 FORMGEN is ready and waiting for you to name your 0x64D8-0x6505 file. Remember that a file name begins with a 0x650B-0x6539 letter, consists of 1-8 letters or numbers, and 0x653F-0x656D should remind you of the contents of your file. 0x6573-0x659F You can either type a form name (use CUSTBAL) 0x65A5-0x65D3 then press RETURN or simply press RETURN to see 0x65D9-0x65FA the help message FORMGEN provides. 0x660F-0x6612 Type 0x6615-0x6616 C 0x6619-0x6630 USTBAL then press RETURN 0x663A-0x6642 Or, press 0x6645-0x664C RETURN 0x664F-0x6661 to see help message 0x666E-0x6689 Type CUSTBAL or press RETURN 0x66FD-0x6702 RETURN 0x672F-0x6734 USTBAL 0x6760-0x6773 Press the RETURN key 0x67A5-0x67EA The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x67F0-0x6837 stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x683D-0x685E definition file and enter it here. 0x6864-0x6891 Press RETURN to enter form name or ^C to exit: 0x68C5-0x68E2 After you read the message ... 0x68F5-0x68FA Press 0x68FD-0x6902 RETURN 0x690C-0x691F Press the RETURN key 0x697D-0x69C4 Good work. I skipped ahead to HELP SCREEN 3 where you can begin a form. 0x69CA-0x69F7 If you like, take time to review the commands. 0x69FD-0x6A45 Before you design a form, it's a good idea to think ahead to the kinds of 0x6A4B-0x6A93 reports you'll need. If you know what information you'll want later, you 0x6A99-0x6AD6 can easily determine what fields will gather that information. 0x6AE9-0x6AED Press 0x6AF0-0x6AF9 SPACEBAR 0x6AFC-0x6B0E to review help menu 0x6B16-0x61D RETURN 0x6B20-0x6B2D to continue or 0x6B30-0x6B34 ESC 0x6B37-0x6B3D to exit 0x6B49-0x6B67 Press SPACEBAR or RETURN or ESC 0x6BC7-0x6BFD HELP SCREEN 3 lists four types of commands you can use: 0x6C03-0x6C3C CURSOR commands to move the cursor to the spot you choose. 0x6CC5-0x6D10 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x6D16-0x6D5A ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x6D6E-0x6D9F DELETE commands to erase a portion of your typing. 0x6DC0-0x6E0C DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x6E20-0x6E57 INSERT commands to put blank spaces where you need them. 0x6E74-0x6EC0 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x6ED4-0x6F08 OTHER commands to perform miscellaneous useful tasks. 0x6F25-0x6F70 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0x6FD1-0x7015 No need to memorize the commands, just look at the top of the screen. 0x707D-0x709F You may want a simple address list. 0x7141-0x7155 CUSTOMER ADDRESS LIST 0x71A4-0x71CD NAME ADDRESS CITY STATE ZIP 0x7284-0x729A And later a phone list. 0x72F5-0x7307 CUSTOMER PHONE LIST 0x733A-0x734F NAME PHONE 0x73F1-0x7434 Or, you may want a more detailed report that shows current balances: 0x751A-0x7557 CUSTOMER REPORT 0x75BE-0x75FB CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x76DB-0x7723 Let's set up a form now in FORMGEN that RGEN can use later to create this 0x772A-0x7730 report. 0x7789-0x7797 LIN=005 COL=044 0x77A1-0x77AF CUSTOMER RECORD 0x77B5-0x77DE Name:____________________________ ID:___ 0x77E4-0x7807 Address:____________________________ 0x780D-0x7827 City:______________________ 0x782D-0x7861 State:__ Zip:_____ Balance:__________ 0x7867-0x787A Phone:(___) ________ 0x7894-0x78D9 I've set up the beginning of a customer record form, but I've left one 0x78DF-0x7925 field, Last Update, for you to enter. (Remember that underlines can be 0x792B-0x7950 entered with the UNDERLINE key or ^Q.) 0x7956-0x797B Be sure the CAPS LOCK key is released. 0x7993-0x79AC Type: Last Update:__/__/__ 0x79D8-0x79EB Last Update:__/__/__ 0x7A0C-0x7A1F Last Update:__/__/__ 0x7A2F-0x7A70 What's missing? That's right--the Key Field, that unique piece of 0x7A77-0x7ABC information that InfoStar+ uses to sort and find your records quickly. 0x7AC3-0x7AD9 We'll use the ID field. 0x7AFC-0x7AFE ___ 0x7B04-0x7B24 Move the cursor to the ID field 0x7B30-0x7B4B Press the toggle key command 0x7BAB-0x7BC9 Move the cursor to the ID field 0x7BD1-0x7BF0 Press the toggle key command 0x7C02-0x7C25 Look for this wording--^K=toggle key 0x7C2B-0x7C37 ^K=toggle key 0x7C5C-0x7C68 ^K=toggle key 0x7C78-0x7C7A *** 0x7C8A-0x7CC0 You did it! Your form is done. The next step is easy. 0x7CD7-0x7CDF Press the 0x7CE2-0x7CEC Form Done 0x7CEF-0x7CF5 command 0x7D01-0x7D23 Look for this wording--^C=form done 0x7D29-0x7D34 ^C=form done 0x7D59-0x7D64 ^C=form done 0x7D6E-0x7D70 *** 0x7D94-0x7DDB FORMGEN is waiting for your next instruction. Go ahead into DATASTAR to 0x7DE1-0x7DF3 enter some records. 0x7E9A-0x7E9E Press 0x7EA1-0x7EBE save form and chain DataStar 0x7EC1-0x7EC7 command 0x7ED3-0x7EE9 Look for this wording-- 0x7EEF-0x7F0C D=save form and chain DataStar 0x7F12-0x7F2F D=save form and chain DataStar 0x7F52-0x7F6F D=save form and chain DataStar 0x7F81-0x7FC3 Enter disk drive to use for the data file (CUSTBAL.DTA) (A/B...) 0x7FDD-0x8021 DATASTAR is asking you where to store your data file. The data file, 0x8027-0x8069 named after your form with .DTA added as an extension, will contain 0x806F-0x80A1 the information you're about to enter on your form. 0x80FD-0x810E CUSTBAL.DEF file. CUSTBAL.DEF 0x8174-0x8187 Form definition file 0x8252-0x825E CUSTBAL.DTA file. CUSTBAL.DTA 0x82C9-0x82D4 Your records 0x82E8-0x8333 You can run DATASTAR on one drive, drive A, for example, and store your work 0x8339-0x835F on a second drive, drive B. For now... 0x838A-0x838E Press 0x839E-0x83A3 Press 0x83E5-0x8427 Enter disk drive to use for the index file (CUSTBAL.NDX) (A/B...) 0x8471-0x84B8 DATASTAR is asking you where you want your index file stored. The index 0x84BE-0x84FD file, also named after your form (CUSTBAL) with .NDX added as an 0x8503-0x8534 extension, will contain the Key field information. 0x85CD-0x85D9 CUSTBAL.NDX file. CUSTBAL.NDX 0x8644-0x8654 Stores Key fields 0x8663-0x86A8 As you answer these two questions, the .DTA and .NDX are automatically 0x86AE-0x86D4 opened by DATASTAR. Again, for now ... 0x86F5-0x86F9 Press 0x8709-0x870E Press 0x8747-0x874D CUSTBAL 0x877B-0x87C3 You've arrived in DATASTAR's ADD MODE, the place where you enter records. 0x87C9-0x880E If you like, take time to review the ADD MODE screen. Or go ahead and 0x8814-0x8826 enter some records. 0x883A-0x883E Press 0x8841-0x884A SPACEBAR 0x884D-0x885E to review ADD MODE 0x8864-0x886C Press 0x886F-0x8876 RETURN 0x8879-0x8887 to add a record 0x8893-0x88AA Press SPACEBAR or RETURN 0x88E7-0x8920 Enter a record for your first customer, Joe Anybuyer. You 0x8927-0x895A can move to the next field by pressing ^F or RETURN. 0x8967-0x898C Be sure the CAPS LOCK key is released. 0x89B9-0x89BB Type: Joe Anybuyer 0x89F7-0x8A02 Joe Anybuyer 0x8A35-0x8A3E Type: ASO 0x8A8A-0x8A9C Type: 321 Easy St. 0x8AC6-0x8AD1 321 Easy St. 0x8AF6-0x8B0B Type: South Succotash 0x8B35-0x8B43 South Succotash 0x8B6E-0x8B76 Type: OR 0x8BA0-0x8BA1 OR 0x8BCB-0x8BD6 Type: 84653 0x8C00-0x8C04 84653 0x8C2C-0x8C37 Type: 6635. 0x8C5B-0x8C5F 6635. 0x8C8C-0x8C95 Type: 303 0x8CBF-0x8CC1 303 0x8CE9-0x8CF7 Type: 555-3333 0x8D19-0x8D20 555-3333 0x8D4B-x8D53 Type: 08 0x8D75-0x8D76 08 0x8DA1-0x8DA9 Type: 31 0x8DCB-0x8DCC 31 0x8DF7-0x8DFF Type: 84 0x8E21-0x8E22 84 0x8E60-0x8E64 Press 0x8E68-0x8E6E RETURN 0x8E71-0x8E72 or 0x8E75-0x8E77 ^F 0x8E81-0x8E92 Press RETURN or ^F 0x8E98-0x8EA4 ^F=next field 0x8ECA-0x8ED6 ^F=next field 0x8F48-0x8F5D ADD MODE is DATASTAR's 0x8F63-0x8F7A "entry-ready" screen--"! 0x8F81-0x8F9E it's here that you add records 0x8FA4-0x8FE8 to your files. The menu reminds you of the commands you'll be using: 0x8FEE-0x902A CURSOR COMMANDS to move the cursor within and between fields. 0x90C3-0x910E CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x9114-0x913E ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x9152-0x9181 FIELD EDIT COMMANDS to change what you've typed. 0x919E-0x91E7 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x91FB-0x9232 OTHER COMMANDS to change the screen and print your form. 0x924B-0x9297 OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x92AB-0x92E4 END/EXIT COMMANDS to end an entry or let you change modes. 0x92FD-0x932E END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x93EC-0x942F As you can see, DATASTAR recognizes when you pass the last field (by 0x9435-0x947B pressing RETURN) and prompts you for the next action. If you'd like to 0x9481-0x94BA review this screen, you can. Or you can save this record. 0x94CD-0x94D1 Press 0x94D4-0x94DD SPACEBAR 0x94E0-0x94EF to review screen 0x94F5-0x9504 OR, Press key to 0x9507-0x9517 file this record 0x9523-0x9545 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x954B-0x9570 Press to file entered data 0x9576-0x9594 Or press the SPACEBAR to review 0x959A-0x95B7 to file entered data, 0x95DA-0x95F7 to file entered data, 0x9641-0x9677 As you can see, you don't have to save your record. By 0x967D-0x96B7 pressing ^E you can stop entering data, discard the record, 0x96BD-0x96F7 and leave add mode. Or you can press SPACEBAR to complete, 0x96FD-0x9718 correct, or edit the record. 0x979C-0x97C0 Press to file entered data, 0x97C6-0x97ED to exit the current mode 0x97F3-0x9829 to return to top of form and continue: 0x98E2-0x98E8 CUSTBAL 0x98FA-0x991E ____________________________ ID:___ 0x9924-0x993F ____________________________ 0x9945-0x995A ______________________ 0x9960-0x9973 __ Zip:_____ 0x9977-0x9980 __________ 0x9986-0x9993 (___) ________ 0x9997-0x999E __/__/__ 0x99BC-0x9A05 Your record is now stored in a data file, along with a few extra that I've 0x9A0C-0x9A55 added. You can take a look at them or you can leave DATASTAR and go on to 0x9A5C-0x9A7D RGEN to create a report. First... 0x9AA9-0x9ABC Press the command to 0x9ABF-0x9AD0 exit current mode 0x9ADA-0x9AFC Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x9B02-0x9B15 ^E=exit current mode 0x9B1B-0x9B2E ^E=exit current mode 0x9B5F-0x9B91 ADD MODE current form= 0x9CB9-0x9CFA That's it. You've arrived at the Mode Selector Screen--DATASTAR's 0x9CFD-0x9D02 "What 0x9D09-0x9D3E now?" screen. No need to memorize all the modes--they 0x9D41-0x9D52 're displayed when 0x9D59-0x9D9E you need them. Now you can choose your next step: scan the records or 0x9DA4-0x9DB3 move on to RGEN. 0x9DC6-0x9DD5 Press command to 0x9DD8-0x9DDD scan 0x9DE0-0x9DEC in data order 0x9DF2-0x9DFA OR, Press 0x9DFD-0x9E0F Exit current form 0x9E12-0x9E18 command 0x9E34-0x9E4F Press D to scan or E to exit 0x9E55-0x9E69 E = Exit current form 0x9E70-0x9E8A D = SCAN in Data file order 0x9EF3-0x9EFE Joe Anybuyer 0x9F02-0x9F04 ASO 0x9F0A-0x9F15 321 Easy St. 0x9F19-0x9F27 South Succotash 0x9F2D-0x9F2E OR 0x9F32-0x9F36 84653 0x9F3A-0x9F40 6635.06 0x9F46-0x9F48 303 0x9F4C-0x9F53 555-3333 0x9F57-0x9F58 08 0x9F5C-0x9F5D 31 0x9F61-0x9F62 84 0x9F70-0x9FBA Terrific! This record should look familiar. You can press the next record 0x9FC0-0xA006 command as many times as necessary to see all the records in your file. 0xA00C-0xA052 When you reach the end of the file, you'll see a message telling you to 0xA058-0xA061 press ESC. 0xA093-0xA0A1 Barney Addsmore 0xA0A5-0xA0A7 AUM 0xA0AD-0xA0B8 1A Broadway_ 0xA0BC-0xA0CA Upper Heights__ 0xA0D0-0xA0D1 ME 0xA0D5-0xA0D9 19631 0xA0DB-0xA0E3 4 9275.81 0xA0E9-0xA0EB 101 0xA0EF-0xA0F6 555-9999 0xA0F8-0xA0FB 8 08 0xA0FF-0xA100 31 0xA104-0xA105 84 0xA10D-0xA137 This is one of the records I added for you. 0xA14A-0xA158 John Goodguy___ 0xA15C-0xA15E BGN 0xA164-0xA16F 49 Main St._ 0xA173-0xA180 Benkelman_____ 0xA186-0xA187 NE 0xA18B-0x1A8F 67465 0xA191-0xA199 4 5715.98 0xA19F-0xA1A1 218 0xA1A5-0xA1AC 555-2222 0xA1AE-0xA1B1 8 08 0xA1B5-0xA1B6 31 0xA1BA-0xA1BB 84 0xA1C3-0xA1F1 This is another of the records I added for you. 0xA21C-0xA225 Press the 0xA228-0xA234 Next Record 0xA237-0xA23D command 0xA249-0xA26D Look for this wording--^N=next record 0xA273-0xA280 ^N=next record 0xA2A1-0xA2AE ^N=next record 0xA2F2-0xA2FD End of file. 0xA304-0xA335 Press ESC key to continue scan at file beginning: 0xA354-0xA39E You've completed the scan (seen all the records) and DATASTAR is asking you 0xA3A5-0xA3D8 to press ESC to return to the beginning of the file. 0xA3F1-0xA3F5 Press 0xA3F7-0xA3FC ESC 0xA3FF-0xA40E to continue scan 0xA41A-0xA42E Press ESC to continue 0xA4A0-0xA4AB Joe Anybuyer 0xA4AF-0xA4B1 ASO 0xA4B7-0xA4C2 321 Easy St. 0xA4C6-0xA4D4 South Succotash 0xA4DA-0xA4DB OR 0xA4DF-0xA4E3 84653 0xA4E5-0xA4ED 4 6635.06 0xA4F3-0xA4F5 303 0xA4F9-0xA500 555-3333 0xA502-0xA505 8 08 0xA509-0xA50A 31 0xA50E-0xA50F 84 0xA517-0xA55A You're back at the beginning of the file, ready to change modes. 0xA578-0xA580 Press the 0xA583-0xA58D Exit Mode 0xA590-0xA596 command 0xA5A3-0xA5C5 Look for this wording--^E=exit mode 0xA5CB-0xA5D6 ^E=exit mode 0xA5F7-0xA602 ^E=exit mode 0xA626-0xA65D Here's the Mode Selector Screen again--now you can exit! 0xA671-0xA680 Press command to 0xA683-0xA694 Exit current form 0xA6A6-0xA6C8 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xA6CE-0xA6E2 E = Exit current form 0xA6E8-0xA6FC E = Exit current form 0xA71F-0xA733 E = Exit current form 0xA761-0xA7A3 Your form is complete, and you have a file of records--a data base. 0xA7A9-0xA7EF Your data base contains information about customers. Any time you want 0xA7F5-0xA839 to find that information you can scan your records or print a report. 0xA84C-0xA851 Press 0xA854-0xA859 RETURN 0xA865-0xA878 Press the RETURN key 0xA8A5-0xA8B8 Press the RETURN key 0xA9DA-0xAA09 FORMS & DATA ENTRY MENU 0xAA26-0xAA51 1 Create a Form 0xAA60-0xAA88 2 Enter Data 0xAA97-0xAAB9 H Help 0xAAC5-0xAAD9 ESC to previous menu 0xAADD-0xAAEC ^J for more info 0xAAF2-0xAAF8 Choice: 0xAB12-0xAB5A That's when RGEN comes in handy. With RGEN's help, you can go in, select 0xAB60-0xABA9 the information you need, and print a Quick Report in a matter of minutes. 0xABAF-0xABC0 You'll do that now 0xABC7-0xABE1] .--------------. * 0xABE7-0xAC22 _________________ | DATA BASE OF | \ /\ 0xAC28-0xAC65 |/ _____ ____ \| | YOUR RECORDS | < ** > 0xAC6B-0xACAA | _____ ____ | <-----| o |-----> .---\/\/--. 0xACB0-0xACF0 | _____ ____ | | | / \ 0xACF6-0xAD3C | _____ ____ | | | _____ _____________ _____ 0xAD42-0xAD89 `-----------------' |______________| /_________________________\ 0xAD8F-0xADD7 / o o o o o o o o o \ \________PRINTER__________/ 0xADDD-0xADF3 / o o o o o o o o o o \ 0xADF9-0xAE10 `----------------------' 0xAE24-0xAE2D Press the 0xAE30-0xAE3E Previous Menu 0xAE41-0xAE47 command 0xAE54-0xAE64 Press the ESC key 0xAE85-0xAE87 ESC 0xAEB5-0xAEFE You've returned to the Main Menu. This time make the reporting selection. 0xAF15-0xAF1D Press the 0xAF20-0xAF32 appropriate number 0xAF3D-0xAF5F Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xAF65-0xAF70 2 Reports 0xAF76-0xAF77 2 0xAF7F-0xAF87 Reports 0xAFAD-0xAFAE 2 0xAFB2-0xAFBA Reports 0xAFE7-0xAFEB Press 0xAFEE-0xAFF4 RETURN 0xAFFE-0xB009 Press RETURN 0xB04E-0xB079 Here you'll choose to create a Quick Report. 0xB091-0xB099 Press the 0xB09C-0xB0AE appropriate number 0xB0B9-0xB0DB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xB0E1-0xB0FA 1 Create a Quick Report 0xB100-0xB101 1 0xB109-0xB121 Create a Quick Report 0xB14C-0xB16E Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xB174-0xB18D 1 Create a Quick Report 0xB193-0xB194 1 0xB19C-0xB1B4 Create a Quick Report 0xB1D8-0xB1D9 1 0xB1DD-0xB1F5 Create a Quick Report 0xB222-0xB226 Press 0xB229-0xB22F RETURN 0xB239-0xB244 Press RETURN 0xB26F-0xB27A Press RETURN 0xB2A0-0xB2B2 Program name. RGEN 0xB2B8-0xB2D5 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0xB2DC-0xB2FD Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0xB303-0xB31D All rights reserved 0xB323-0xB338 Release. Release 1.6X 0xB33E-0xB355 Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0xB35B-0xB38F Please enter your report name here (or press RETURN): 0xB3AA-0xB3D0 RGEN is asking you to name your report. 0xB3D6-0xB3E6 Call it CUSTOMER. 0xB3FC-0xB419 Type CUSTOMER and press RETURN 0xB446-0xB44D CUSTOMER 0xB464-0xB469 RETURN 0xB473-0xB47E Press RETURN 0xB4AF-0xB4DA Report name: CUSTOMER File name: ________ 0xB4EE-0xB524 Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0xB52A-0xB569 Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0xB56F-0xB5B9 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0xB5BF-0xB5E4 Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x5BE7-0xB5ED Z:) is: 0xB5F5-0xB5FB CUSTBAL 0xB5FE-0xB621 INVOICE ORDER PRODUCTS 0xB63B-0xB681 Now RGEN wants to know which of your data files to use for this report. 0xB687-0xB6B3 Choose the file you just created in DATASTAR. 0xB6D0-0xB6DD Select CUSTBAL 0xB71B-0xB738 Press RETURN to select CUSTBAL 0xB73E-0xB753 RETURN=enter selection 0xB77D-0xB792 RETURN=enter selection 0xB7A0-0xB7C6 CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 009 0xB7CC-0xB817 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^N=next screen ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0xB81E-0xB86B OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=toggle 2 <-> 4 column display 0xB872-0xB89B Select the fields you want on this report. 0xB8A2-0xB8DC THE FIELDS WILL APPEAR ON THE REPORT IN THE ORDER SELECTED. 0xB8E3-0xB8F4 To select a field: 0xB8FB-0xB93A Move the cursor to the field name below and press RETURN, or 0xB941-0xB98B Type enough characters to uniquely identify the field and press RETURN. 0xB992-0xB9A8 Your field choices are: 0xB9B5-0xB9F4 CUSTOMER NAME ID ADDRESS CITY 0xB9FB-0xBA3A STATE ZIP BALANCE AREA 0xBA47-0xBA58 You have selected: 0xBA5F-0xBA6E ________________ 0xBA89-0xBACB First, remove the help messages to give us more room on the screen. 0xBAEB-0xBAEF Press 0xBAF2-0xBB09 Remove/restore message 0xBB0C-0xBB12 command 0xBB50-0xBB72 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xBB78-0xBB96 ^K=remove/restore message below 0xBB9C-0xBBBA ^K=remove/restore message below 0xBBD8-0xBBF6 ^K=remove/restore message below 0xBC5E-0xBC74 Your field choices are: 0xBC7B-0xBCBA CUSTOMER NAME ID ADDRESS CITY 0xBCC1-0xBD00 STATE ZIP BALANCE AREA 0xBD07-0xBD44 PHONE MO DA YR 0xBD4B-0xBD5C You have selected: 0xBD63-0xBD72 ________________ 0xBD93-0xBDD2 Before selecting fields, recall how you want the report to look: 0xBEB2-0xBEEF CUSTOMER REPORT 0xBF06-0xBF43 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0xC01D-0xC055 Now, go ahead and select the first field for your report. 0xC069-0xC07C Press the command to 0xC07F-0xC08D select a field 0xC0C9-0xC0EB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xC0F1-0xC106 RETURN=enter selection 0xC10C-0xC121 RETURN=enter selection 0xC13F-0xC154 RETURN=enter selection 0xC182-0xC1A5 CUSTOMER NAME ________________ 0xC1D1-0xC20E Good work. You can see that the CUSTOMER NAME field has moved 0xC214-0xC246 to the selected area. The ID field is next, so ... 0xC259-0xC26C Press the command to 0xC26F-0xC27D select a field 0xC2A9-0xC2CB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xC2D1-0xC2E6 RETURN=enter selection 0xC2EC-0xC301 RETURN=enter selection 0xC31F-0xC334 RETURN=enter selection 0xC3B0-0xC3D3 ID ________________ 0xC3DB-0xC418 Next you'll have to select BALANCE, MO (month), DA (day), and 0xC41E-0xC45B YR (year) in that order. You'll move the cursor to each field 0xC461-0xC474 before you enter it. 0xC489-0xC490 Move the 0xC493-0xC49F cursor down 0xC4A2-0xC4A3 to 0xC4A6-0xC4AD BALANCE 0xC4E1-0xC4FE Press ^X to move down one line 0xC504-0xC50F ^X=down line 0xC52D-0xC538 ^X=down line 0xC589-0xC591 Press the 0xC594-0xC5A1 select field 0xC5A4-0xC5A9 command 0xC5C7-0xC5E9 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xC5EF-0xC604 RETURN=enter selection 0xC60A-0xC61F RETURN=enter selection 0xC63D-0xC652 RETURN=enter selection 0xC6CC-0xC6EF BALANCE ________________ 0xC709-0xC714 Now move the 0xC717-0xC71E cursor 0xC721-0xC722 to 0xC725-0xC727 MO 0xC75B-0xC77B Use ^F to move through the fields 0xC781-0xC78D ^F=right item 0xC7AB-0xC7B7 ^F=right item 0xC84B-0xC853 Press the 0xC856-0xC863 select field 0xC866-0xC86C command 0xC889-0xC8AB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xC8B1-0xC8C6 RETURN=enter selection 0xC8CC-0xC8E1 RETURN=enter selection 0xC8FF-0xC914 RETURN=enter selection 0xC99F-0xC9AE ________________ 0xCA03-0xCA26 DA ________________ 0xCA73-0xCA96 YR ________________ 0xCACA-0xCB16 Good work. Your field selection job is finished and you're ready to complete 0xCB1D-0xCB4F the design phase (also called "report definition"). 0xCB55-0xCB69 We'll bypass the next 0xCB6F-0xCBB3 screen, (you'll learn about the Summary Selection Screen in Lesson 2) 0xCBB9-0xCC03 and go to RGEN's Exit Screen. We'll take a shortcut not shown on the menu. 0xCC23-0xCC27 Press 0xCC2A-0xCC2C ^C 0xCC48-0xCC6C Hold down CTRL and C at the same time 0xCCC8-0xCCFB Now that your report specification file is complete, 0xCD01-0xCD36 you're ready to save it and print the CUSTOMER report. 0xCD3C-0xCD63 By the way, you're doing a terrific job! 0xCD7C-0xCD91 Press the command that 0xCD99-0xCDBA saves the form and runs the report 0xCDC6-0xCDE8 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xCDEE-0xxCE0B R=save form -> Run the report 0xCE11-0xCE2E R=save form -> Run the report 0xCE5C-0xCEA0 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) 0xCED6-0xCF14 RGEN's job is complete--your report specifications are saved in 0xCF1B-0xCF60 a file with the name CUSTOMER.RPT. Now REPORT needs some information. 0xCF74-0xCF96 If you don't have a printer, press 0xCF99 Y 0xCFA4-0xCFB4 If you do, press 0xCFB7-0xCFB8 N 0xCFBB-0xCFBD or 0xCFC0-0xCFC5 RETURN 0xCFD1-0xCFF5 Press Y to file, N or RETURN to print 0xD043-0xD051 CUSTOMER REPORT 0xD07C-0xD0C3 The last step before printing or writing to disk is to enter the current 0xD0C9-0xD100 date--the REPORT program will include it on your report. 0xD106-0xD14D If you do have a printer, make sure that it is on and loaded with paper. 0xD153-0xD19B After you type the last number of the year and press RETURN, be prepared, 0xD1A1-0xD1C0 your report will begin printing. 0xD1DE-0xD1E5 Type the 0xD1E8-0xD1F6 current month 0xD1F9-0xD202 (2 digits) 0xD210-0xD215 / / 0xD26D-0xD290 Using 2 numerals, type today's month 0xD319-0xD33C Using 2 numerals, type today's month 0xD3BA-0xD3BE Press 0xD3C1-0xD3C7 RETURN 0xD3EA-0xD3F5 Press RETURN 0xD44A-0xD460 Enter report day: 0xD474-0xD47B Type the 0xD74E-0xD48A current day 0xD48D-0xD498 (two digits) 0xD4CB-0xD4ED Using 2 numerals, type today's date 0xD564-0xD586 Using 2 numerals, type today's date 0xD604-0xD608 Press 0xD60B-0xD611 RETURN 0xD63C-0x647 Press RETURN 0xD69C-0xD6B1 Enter report year: 0xD6C5-0xD6C8 Type 0xD6CB-0xD6DB last two digits 0xD6DE-0xD6E4 of this 0xD6E7-0xD6EB year 0xD71C-0xD73E Using 2 numerals, type today's year 0xD7B5-0xD7D7 Using 2 numerals, type today's year 0xD84B-0xD84F Press 0xD852-0xD858 RETURN 0xD883-0xD88E Press RETURN 0xD91F-0xD944 CUSTOMER REPORT 0xD971-0xD9AC CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0xD9B1-0xD9EC ------------- -- ------- -- -- -- 0xD9F1-0xDA2C Joe Anybuyer ASO 6635.06 08 31 84 0xDA31-0xDA6C Barney Addsmore AUM 9275.81 08 31 84 0xDA71-0xDAAC John Goodguy BGN 5715.98 08 31 84 0xDAC4-0xDAD3 YOU'VE DONE IT, 0xDAE0-0xDB19 You've created this INFOSTAR+ report from start to finish 0xDB1F-0xDB57 using four of the INFOSTAR+ programs (FORMGEN, DATASTAR, 0xDB5D-0xDB6E RGEN and REPORT). 0xDC4A-0xDC8A CUSTOMER REPORT 0xDD3B-0xDD7B CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0xDD8C-0xDDCC ------------- -- ------- -- -- -- 0xDDDD-0xDE1D Joe Anybuyer ASO 6635.06 08 31 84 0xDE2E-0xDE6E Barney Addsmore AUM 9275.81 08 31 84 0xDE7F-0xDEBF John Goodguy BGN 5715.98 08 31 84 0xE004-0xE00E Bye, 0xE06D-0xE074 /\ / 0xE07A-0xE080 < ** > 0xE086-0xE08B \/\/ 0xE096-0xE0CD You're on your way with INFOSTAR+ now. As you progress 0xE0D3-0xE10C through the lessons, you'll learn how to use the INFOSTAR+ 0xE112-0xE14E features to customize your reports and how to design your own 0xE154-0xE15A system. 0xE160-0xE195 You can review this lesson as often as you like. When 0xE19B-0xE1D5 you're ready, you can go on to LESSON 2 to learn about file 0xE1DB-0xE1E4 summaries. Program in Action